zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie-Like Infestations
Alien In the''' Alien''' movies, the alien, like a zombie, must kill a host by infecting them with their offspring, or Chestbursters. This is usually implanted by a Facehugger, which leaps on to the host's face from an egg laid by the queen alien, An especially vicious and large specimen of the Alien species. However, in the recent AVP Requiem, the Chestbursters are shown as being implanted by other Aliens into humans. Providing a much more zombie-like infestation spread. Like zombies, Aliens don't seem to need sustenance or have any other physical needs other than breeding more Aliens. They are incredibly fast, strong, and well designed for combat. They have claws, teeth, a tail with a spear-like point, and a mouth within their mouth, which can penetrate a human skull. In addition, they bleed acid, making blades and other cutting or piercing weapons have a one-time effectiveness. In some storylines, the Alien has its own nemesis, the Predator, a technologically advanced, well armed, well muscled super alien, who's desire is to hunt the ultimate prey, i.e., Aliens or Humans. The Flood From the popular Halo series, The Flood 'spreads via infection forms, Balloon shaped parasites that scoot along the ground en masse on tentacles. During the Covenant´s excavation of the first Halo Ring (Installation 04), they released the Flood, known to them as The Parasite. those who released them became infected and became combat forms, an incredibly altered mockery of the shape of the host. The infected have not only claws and strength to fight with, but can wield guns and other weaponry as well. As the series progresses, other flood forms emerge, such as the carrier, which produces and transports infection forms and explodes when in the vicinity of hosts, or is agitated when it is shot at. Another form, the pure form with its three different types, stalker form, tank form, and ranged form. These forms are all lead by The Gravemind, which is basically a hive mind controlling the flood as a whole. Its massive adaptability makes the Flood an incredibly dangerous enemy whose only weakness is the lack of food. When robbed of food and confined, The Flood can remain dormant and docile. The Afflicted (Guild Wars: Factions) In the second installment of the popular MMORPG, Guild Wars, the continent of Cantha had been overrun with a plague known just as ''The Affliction' The Afflicted themselves, are humans that have been infected with a miasma disease that causes deep rage in the host, giving it a need to attack and kill anything in his, or her sight. After an incubation period, the host undergoes very erratic and horrific mutations, depending on the person's physique, warriors with a lot of combat experience mutate into hulking monstrosities, flesh growing over their armor, while an adept ranger would grow large pulsating sacs on his or her back. The host is still able to make use of any skills and weapons that it had once mastered in its previous life, and retains all consciousness and memories, but cannot control it's motor functions, rendering it under the complete control over the Affliction. Ironically, unlike most zombie infections and diseases, the Affliction is not contagious, a person can only be infected via inhaling the infected air, not from bodily fluids, biting or any means of contact with the infected. It is unknown how, or even if the afflicted feed, seeing as the desire to kill anything that is in their path has only been witnessed before the disease was eradicated at the end of Factions. The Crazies The [[The Crazies|'Crazies']] are normal people who have been infected by a man-made virus code-named "Trixie," a Rhabdoviridae Prototype "biological weapon" developed by the U.S. government for the military that makes them go insane after catching it. They are still outwardly like their normal selves (they still somewhat remember their pasts and know what they're doing), but they have become very violent and homicidal. Unlike other zombies, the Crazies can be armed with weapons and drive vehicles, since they still retain some intelligence. "Trixie" is transferable through water, and can possibly go airborne. Because of their intelligence, many disputed whether the term zombies applies to them. Freaks In Crackdown, Freaks are diseased, disfigured, genetically modified humans. They attack any non-Freak in sight. Category:Zombies